nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:High in the Sky Forecasting
That is huge ! 15:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, we have become true writers, isn't it? And that's not all; there are about 500 categories, hundreds of templates etc... 15:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Playground Telkens als ik "Playground" zie staan, denk ik aan "Speelgrond", en dan denk ik (natuurlijk) weer iets dubbelzinnigs :P. BTW; Mooie kaart! ;-) Robin Ferguson 19:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Vind je? 't Is gebaseerd op de Adlibitaanse versie, en ik vond het wel goed. Ik hoop op termijn een goed weersysteem + kaart voor Lovia uit te werken, maar dan een gemakkelijker systeem dan Adl. of Lib. 19:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Do you want to have more icons? I have some more on my computer. Robin Ferguson 19:48, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, that'd be handy later on :) Make sure they're in the same style and use the same kind of names, "Image:Weather ... .png" 20:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :This is beautiful, and so professional . A little gift for you, because you show me the way, each day. ¿Lars Washington? 05:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! I am glad you appreciate this :) But, not finished yet. I will try to unify and expand the system even more, later on. 10:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::I like this, BTW:should you upload an larger map for this ~~ Image:Compass.png|''The Compass'' Ow! It's even more beautiful with rainy clouds 08:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Hopefully this won't effect the climate here :O (!!) --OWTB 08:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :: I hope not! 08:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ther is even an forecast in the TVN Pierlot McCrooke 08:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Category Maybe we can start a new category for all the weather icons? Easier to find them then. Robin Ferguson 08:56, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :What about... Category:Weather icon? 09:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Good idea. ::It's good for me Robin Ferguson 09:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::: 09:02, 14 June 2008 (UTC) It oft rained in Sofasi. But now it is dry. Sven Plemming 18:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) 3°c in Train Village, while it's 11°c in Noble City? :S --OWTB 05:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hurbanova Novine Could Hurbanova Novine make use of this forecasting company? --OWTB 05:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Of course 10:46, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::Danke :) --OWTB 14:03, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Will the water come to Plemming Forest too? Sven Plemming 17:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Kyran be Inactivity What shall be do with this one? Stop it, wait some time or make it active again? --OuWTB 15:51, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I like this one, especially for the "bikini" weather (haha), maybe leave for now and wait what is happening. BTW, thnks for Cettatie, in the meantime I hade discovered it also. Thnks anyway! Lars Washington 16:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Stopping it? No reason to. A period of growth and prosperity is on our doorstep: let's anticipate it! 16:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::So we should make it active again? --OuWTB 16:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::We should. Interested in forecasting the weather for tomorrow? If you give me some sunshine, you may for now. 16:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ik ben nu ef eten, maar ik wil 't wel op me nemen hoor. Je zou ook kunnen kijken naar echte weersvoorspellingen in californië zodat 't ook een beetje aansluit bij de werkelijkheid è. --OuWTB 16:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Bwa, mag maar moet niet. Do whatever you like, as long as it sounds reasonable and I don't get too much rain. 16:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Every day rain (6), no :P I'll do it, no problem :) --OuWTB 17:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The day after our coronation and inauguration, Lovely Lovia should be SHINING! :D 17:17, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::What a pitty: a few clouds :P The temperature is nearly the same as San Franscisco, so it's quite realistic :) --OuWTB 17:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::*''Pity'' You did a good job, thanks. 18:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Pity indeed :) Thanks. --OuWTB 18:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Lovia-now I don't think i need promission but i'll be using this for Lovia-now and make it re-active again. Marcus Villanova 23:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC)